One Snowy Day
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: This is just a little piece of Kensuke fluff...And by fluff, I mean //fluff//. Dear //god//. This story takes place about 9 or 10 years after 02. YAOI, Kensuke.


Disclaimer: OK, for the last time...I don't own Digimon! Saban, Fox Kids, Toei Animation, and Bandai do...not me. And it would be very pointless to sue me because I have all of about $0.45 plus this kick-ass trenchcoat that I just bought at Goodwill for $2.50. OK, I have more than that, but I just wanted to bring up the trenchcoat! Hehe...  
  
A/N: Awww, all this story is is pure and unabashed sappy Kensuke fluff. I made up this whole little history in my head, but I couldn't fit it into my story really, so I'll tell you now: The story takes place when Daisuke is 21 and Ken is 22 -- Dai is finishing his last year of college, but he still doesn't know what he wants to do as a career. Ken is one year out of college, and as soon as he graduated he was snatched up by a computer software company to be a programmer. They moved in together in an apartment not far from the college Daisuke went to, because it was an easy commute for both of them. They moved in together about six or seven months before this story takes place, but neither of them has told their parents that they are lovers. So that's my little history. It's not terribly important to the story itself, because, like I said, it's just a bit of fluff! A pretty long bit of fluff, but a bit of fluff all the same! ^_^  
  
Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! WARNING: YAOI!!!!!!!!!! You've been warned. Thank you. Oh, and this is rated PG-13 for a very small amount of language (I think Ken says "damn" once), implied sex, and one scene where Dai gets a little drunk. Heh heh heh...  
  
~~~  
  
~One Snowy Day~  
  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
~~~  
Outside it was bitter cold. I could feel little gusts of wind against my skin, and the snow crunch under my feet. I closed my eyes, warm under my coat and scarf, only my face feeling the winter air. I opened my eyes again, staring at the pristine beauty of the newly-fallen snow. It was barely light, the rising sun glittering on the blanket of white over everything. I sighed, my breath making an icy cloud in the frigid air. I ran my gloved hand over the railing on the balcony, brushing the soft powder off the black metal. I smiled as I imagined what Daisuke's face would look like when he looked out the window. He loved the snow. I allowed myself one last look at the outside world before I went back inside to make breakfast. I wanted to get everything perfect -- after all, it *was* his birthday.  
  
It was his first birthday since we moved in together -- his twenty-first. It was also our first snow. I was overjoyed at the wonderful coincidence. It had always struck me as strange that the sunny, seeming child of the summer I had fallen in love with had been born in the dead of winter.  
  
I took off my overcoat and scarf, quietly making my way to the kitchen. I didn't want to wake him so early on a Saturday, much less on his birthday. But then, I grinned to myself. Even if I shot a cannon off in the bedroom, he still probably wouldn't wake up. I opened the refrigerator, getting out some eggs, milk, and bread. I would start with the french toast.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, I silently pushed the bedroom door open with my foot, balancing a tray full of food. I walked over, setting it on the bedside table as I climbed back into bed.  
  
I was right. Daisuke had been sleeping like a log. I inched closer, wrapping my arms around him and delicately kissing him on the lips. After a moment, his eyes flickered, and he groaned.  
  
"Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a great dream..." I began kissing his neck. "But this is better..." he said, his voice thick with sleep. He snuggled into me, beginning to snore once again. I lightly shook him. Nothing. I shook him harder. Still nothing. I sighed. There was only one thing left to do. Grinning deviously, I started tickling him.  
  
He sat up with a whoop. I covered my mouth with one hand, holding back laughter.  
  
"Ohhhhhh..." He lay back down, covering his head with the blanket. "Ken-chan, what *time* is it?!"  
  
"It's, ah..." I looked at the clock, "7:14 AM."  
  
"Why so early..." he groaned, still buried under the blanket.  
  
"Hey, c'mon! It's your birthday! And I made you breakfast in bed..." Daisuke untucked his head at the mention of food.  
  
"Really?" he asked, still not totally awake.  
  
"Yes really, see?" I lifted the tray off the bedside table. He quickly sat up, but soon wilted back down to where he was snuggled up to me.  
  
"Ohhhh, I'm too tired to be hungry..." he said, slipping his arms about my waist.  
  
"I have some strawberries, Dai..." he made an unintelligible noise. I held one up to his face, swinging it back and forth. He grinned, opening his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
After we had finished eating, the early hour finally caught up to us. We snuggled down in the warm blankets, arms about each other. Daisuke ran one finger lightly down my chest. I stifled a giggle.  
  
"That tickles!" I grabbed his hand, softly kissing each of this fingertips, one by one. He grinned, desperately trying to hold back laughter. I grinned too, and Daisuke suddenly sprung up, starting to tickle me unmercifully. I whooped, laughing hysterically. I flipped him over, sitting on top of him and pinning his arms to the bed. Still laughing, I started kissing him all over. Breathless giggles escaped him.  
  
"Muahahahaha, you will not escape me, pretty boy!" I said evilly, still laughing.  
  
The I remembered. The snow! If he didn't see it soon, it would be marred by footprints.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," I said, lowering my voice.  
  
"Oh, really?" Daisuke said seductively, half closing his eyes and smiling slightly.  
  
"Not that!" I said, laughing. "Come on!" I got off him, ripping off the covers.  
  
"Nooooo!" He tried desperately to get the covers back. "It's cold!"  
  
"Oh, come on, you big baby..." I laughed, pulling him out of bed. "You have to get dressed!"  
  
* * *  
  
After we had bundled up, I led Daisuke to the door that led out onto the balcony.  
  
"OK, you have to close your eyes," I said, taking his hand. "No peeking!"  
  
"OK..." he said, grinning, closing his eyes. I opened the door, leading him out onto the balcony. He shivered at the cold air.  
  
"You can open them now," I said mysteriously. Slowly, his chocolate-brown eyes opened, and a look of absolute awe and joy passed over his face.  
  
"I told you it was a good surprise," I said, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Wow..." he said, dumbstruck. Then, it fully dawned on him. "Snow!!!" he yelled, dragging me downstairs. As soon as we got to the bottom, he took off running to the small park across the street. I followed, laughing, as he yelled at me to catch up. I began to chase him across the field, our laughter forming small clouds in the frigid air. As soon as he had his back to me, I hurled a snowball at it. He stopped, turning around with a look of feigned insult, which quickly turned into a devious smile when he grabbed a handfull of snow and chucked it at me. I ducked out of the way, throwing one at him, which landed square in his chest. Soon we were having an all-out snow war. After about ten minutes of throwing snow, we were exhausted.  
  
Daisuke flopped down in the snow, panting. I soon followed, using my last little bit of energy to kiss him on the lips. He opened his mouth under mine, and our kiss deepened into a slow, passionate exploration. I suddenly wished we weren't wearing so much clothing.  
  
"Aishiteru, Dai-chan..." I whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru..." he whispered back, giving me a smile that made my insides melt. Daisuke slowly and sensually slipped his hands inside my shirt. But what I didn't know was that both were filled with snow! As soon as the icy wetness touched my skin, I let out a whoop, scrambling back as fast as I could. Daisuke started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ohhhh, Dai, you're going to get it!" I laughed, forming a giant snowball.  
  
We played in the snow all morning.  
  
A little before noon, we realized how cold (and wet) we were, and decided to go inside.  
  
As soon as I closed the door, Daisuke yelled at me from the kitchen. "I get dibs on the shower!"  
  
I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "Why just you?" I lowered my voice sensually. Daisuke grinned, turning around in my arms and slowly unzipping my coat.  
  
"Why didn't *I* think of that?" he said suggestively, letting his hand slide down my chest. I shivered with pleasure, wrapping him in a passionate embrace. I started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses until I got to his earlobe. Then I unzipped his coat, sliding it over his shoulders and onto the floor. I began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. However, he was wearing several other shirts underneath. Damn all the layers I made him put on earlier! Daisuke just pulled them all over his head and beginning on mine. Somehow we managed to get into the bathroom, close the door, turn on the water, and get the rest of our clothes off simultaneously. I pulled him into the shower, shutting the shower curtain as best I could while still madly kissing him. The next half-hour to forty-five minutes is a blur...  
  
* * *  
  
We finally had to get out of the shower when the hot water ran out. Cold, slightly damp, and very tired, we flopped back into bed. When I woke up, I was in bed alone. I glanced over at the clock -- it was almost 6:00 PM! I sat up quickly, my empty stomach reminding me that we had forgotten to eat lunch. I shivered, going over to the dresser to find some clothes. We hadn't managed to get dressed again after our shower. I pulled on some pyjama pants and a black tee-shirt, folding myself in a spare blanket against the cold. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed Daisuke sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He put down the sandwich, leaning into my arms. I lightly kissed his cheek.  
  
"I see you're awake..." he said drowsily. "I didn't wake up too long before you did, because I was hungry..." He motioned at the sandwich. My stomach growled, making us both laugh.  
  
"I guess I could start dinner, then..." I said.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was heaven. We turned all the lights off except for two candles that were lit on the table. After we had finished eating, I swirled the wine around in my glass as I took his hand across the table. He took a sip of his, already getting a little tipsy. I've never seen *anyone* with a lower tolerance for alcohol.  
  
"Ohhh, I'm too far away from you..." He got up, coming around the table and sitting in the chair next to mine. He languidly put his arms around me, grinning. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. I should just stop buying wine.  
  
"I love you, Ken-chan..." Daisuke said, his words slurring ever-so-slightly.  
  
"Yes, I love you too..."  
  
"Tell me how much you love me, Ken-chan..."  
  
"I love you more than life itself. Is that good?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." He grinned, then started singing.  
  
"OK, OK, that's it, I'm making coffee!" I disentangled myself from him, getting out the coffee grounds. Oy vey.  
  
* * *  
  
After a couple of hours and Daisuke had sobered up enough to stop making a fool of himself, we were curled up on the couch, sipping hot chocolate. I stroked his hair, bliss washing over me as we watched the snow fall outside the window.  
  
"Ouch!" Daisuke set his mug on the coffee table. "I burned my tongue!" We looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"I bet I could make it better..." He grinned, and I started kissing him. Soon after, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and my hands in his shirt. Then I remembered.  
  
His present! I felt like such an idiot. I completely forgot to give it to him. I sat up quickly.  
  
"Hey, Ken, what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom..." I disentangled myself, heading toward the bathroom. I didn't have to go, of course -- that was just an excuse. I closed the door, opening an empty bottle of my shampoo. I shook it over my hand, and the ring I had hidden there fell into my palm. The shampoo bottle was the safest place I could think to hide it -- Daisuke hates to use my kind of shampoo. I waited a minute, then flushed the toilet. I knew it was a waste of water, but I wanted to keep up the pretense as long as possible. I slipped the ring into my pocket, then went into the kitchen. As quietly as possible, I took the ice-cream cake I had bought him out of the freezer and lit the candles. I took a deep breath. Here goes...  
  
"Hey, Dai-chan, could you come here for a sec?" I called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, hold on just a minute..." I could hear him coming down the hall. I almost started hyperventilating. I didn't think proposing to someone would make me this nervous...I finally got control of myself as Daisuke entered the kitchen.  
  
"Happy birthday!" Daisuke's face lit up. As I sang "Happy Birthday", he came around and hugged me. As soon as I was done, he kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Thanks," he said, taking a deep breath to blow out the candles.   
After he had blown them all out, I asked, "What did you wish for?" He smiled secretly.  
  
"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't come true." He touched my face, softly, tenderly. I took the plunge. Taking a deep breath, I got down on one knee, taking his hand.  
  
"Daisuke, will you marry me?" He looked stunned, but then a beautiful smile came over his face.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you," he said softly, pulling me to my feet and holding me close. Tears came to my eyes. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the ring and slipping it on his finger. It was a simple gold band, but its meaning meant more to me than life itself. We just stood in the kitchen, arms around each other. There was no need for words. Then I realized he was crying. Tears overflowed from my eyes, and we leaned our foreheads together, staring into each others' eyes. I reached up, brushing the tears from his face.  
  
"I love you more than anything, Dai-chan...I never want to be away from you..." He nodded, holding my face in his hands.  
  
"I guess I got my wish then...I wished for you."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Oh goodness, that got pretty sappy, ne? Well, romantic sap is good sap, as I always say...^_~ R/R por favor! Now I get to write the other story that I've been putting on hold 'cause of this one. It's going to be a Kenkeru/Kensuke (Ooh! What fun!) I'm loving spring break...ahhh...so much time to kill, and so much fanfiction! ^_^ Haha, don't you think Daisuke would be hilarious drunk??? While I was writing that scene I was thinking about how all the Digidestined would act if they were drunk: I think Ken would get all angsty and moody. Haha, Miyako would definitely start glomping guys all over the place. Takeru would get all happy and start telling everyone how much he likes them...I don't know about Hikari. I just can't even see her drunk. Maybe she would start laughing hysterically at everything...I don't know. Oh gods, and I have no idea about Iori. That's just a scary thought. Well, haha, I'll let you go now! Don't forget to R/R! 


End file.
